Universidad de la Hoja
by tapioca nia
Summary: esta historia se centra e Sasuke y Sakura en su vida universitaria, Sasuke aparentemente un joven frió y antipático que a lo largo demuestra ser mucho mas que eso y Sakura una chica dulce y y simple vista común y corriente que dejara al Uchiha mas que sorprendido
1. Chapter 1

**capitulo 1. encuentro**

Sasuke Uchiha

No es otro día distinto para Sasuke Uchiha, se ha levantado con algo de pesadez, por desgracia sufre de insomnio desde hace un tiempo, aun así el cansancio no detiene sus ganas de ir a correr; se ha puesto una sudadera negra con una pantaloneta del mismo color decorada con el logo de una marca muy reconocida, sus finas zapatillas demuestran que no es cualquier persona, seguro ha de ser alguien de la "alta sociedad", nunca deja sus audífonos, la música lo transporta a otro mundo donde quizá Fugaku su padre no vive cuestionándolo ni comparándolo con su hermano mayor. Sasuke es un chico de apenas 18 años, pero eso no lo hace inmaduro; las desventuras por las que ha pasado han endurecido su corazón, dándole así una capacidad fría de razonamiento. Él es un joven muy apuesto que nunca pasa desapercibido a la vista de las mujeres; tiene ojos grises muy oscuros y una mirada profunda, tez blanca y saludable, posee una cabellera azabache desordenada, muy cool dirían las jóvenes; es un chico callado, pero cuando explota no hay quien lo pare, a pesar de ser algo introvertido y misterioso tiene muchos amigos y conquistas, pero eso sí, no se ha enamorado jamás, dice que no debe perder el tiempo en tales tonteras; lo que Sasuke no imagina es que su vida cambiara abruptamente cuando su contraparte se le cruce en el camino

Sakura Haruno

A sakura haruno siempre le ha costado mucho madrugar, a pesar de que no se desvela tanto nunca ha podido acortar sus horas de sueño, supongamos le gusta mucho dormir; después de abrir sus ojos decide tomarse un buen tiempo para disfrutar de su confortable cama, inmediatamente después de levantarse va directo al baño a tomar un rápida ducha y a cepillar sus dientes; sakura toma con mucha calma su desayuno, casi siempre son las porciones que quedaron de una pizza de la noche anterior. Ella siempre se viste con rapidez, a pesar de que tiene un inmenso closet opta por la ropa más cómoda que encuentre, esta vez unos jeans semi ajustados, camiseta cuello en v color blanco y unos converse algo desgastados, sale en su Audi color plata ya que odia caminar. Sakura no ha pasado por ninguna mala experiencia, es alegre y decida aunque algo perezosa; sus ojos son verdes y para sorpresa muy delgada ya que come de manera despreocupada, para en cualquier sitio de comida rápida que se encuentre por ahí; su piel es dorada y su cabello es de color castaño muy bonito, pero ella ha decido llevarlo rosa, según le va más con su personalidad. Sakura ha vivido una vida normal, ha tenido las preocupaciones de cualquier adolescente, que lastima o que fortuna será para ella cuando se encuentre de frente a su antónimo

capitulo 1 Encuentro

Narradora:

La universidad de la hoja, es una universidad privada de mucho renombre donde solo estudian la elite de Japón, claro hay uno que otro becado, pero para entrar de esa forma debes pasar un examen altamente complicado; esta universidad posee altos entandares académicos ya que deben educar a los futuros herederos de grandes imperios y excelentes profesionales. La universidad de la hoja se encuentra ubicada a 40 kilómetros de Tokio muy cerca de Kamakura, teniendo 1.5 〖km〗^2 se posiciona como una de las más grandes de Japón, posee numerosas aulas muy bien acondicionadas, canchas de todos los deportes que te puedas imaginar, salón de música, salón social, gimnasio, una gran biblioteca, piscina y un sinfín de cosas para tener cómodos a los estudiantes  
Hoy es el día de entrada de los estudiantes, donde se les asignan sus compañeros de habitación, a pesar de ser personas aparentemente de abolengo deben compartir habitación puesto que es una norma de la universidad para incitar a la comunicación y el compañerismo.

Sasuke pov

me encuentro caminando por los amplios pasillos de la universidad buscando el dormitorio que se me asigno en la fraternidad ambu (fraternidad donde muchas generaciones de los uchiha han hecho parte), estaba algo perdido, escasamente había ido algunas veces por el papeleo y no conocía muy bien el campus, se escuchaban los murmullos de las chicas que me miraban con caras coquetas, es algo molesto, nunca he soportado que me miren tanto, choque de frente con un rubio muy conocido para mí, ese Naruto siempre ha sido muy despistado

-oh Sasuke tonto, me dolió- me dijo sobando su frente que choco con la mía

-Naruto, tu chocaste conmigo idiota- le dije con cara de pocos amigos, tenía el descaro de culparme por sus despistes, aun así me alegra encontrarlo

-ya olvídalo, Sasuke estoy perdido- me dijo con cara de niño llorón mientras miraba asustado alrededor

-yo que pensé que podrías indicarme donde están nuestros dormitorios- le dije con decepción

-llamemos a sai, él me dijo que se conoce toda la universidad, sabes que su hermano siempre lo traía, le marcare- tomo su celular, y se escuchaba el tono de cada tecla

-dile que lo golpeare cuando lo vea, me dejo esperando ayer, por irse con la molesta de Ino- le dije rodando los ojos, y Naruto asintió

-oe oe sai, ¿dónde te encuentras en estos momentos? estamos buscando la fraternidad, pero no la encontramos, ¿dónde podemos ubicarte? Ah ok!, Bueno entonces intentaremos llegar ahí, el tonto de Sasuke te manda a decir que te golpeara por lo de ayer, ohh! Excelente, luego me contaras los detalles de la gran noche, jajajaj eres un pervertido, está bien adiós- Naruto corto la llamada y prosiguió a decirme- sai dice que vayamos al salón social y ahí se encontrara con nosotros- se dirigió a donde estaba una chica y le pregunto dónde quedaba, ella le dio la información y nos encaminamos ahí.

Ya en el salón social, nos sentamos en unos de los grandes sofás, y pedimos te a una de las camareras, Naruto me conto lo que había hecho en las navidades, no nos habíamos visto porque él se fue a Canadá con su novia hinata. Me siento bien, es bueno que mis amigos me acompañen en la fraternidad y que Naruto haya decido estudiar administración al igual que yo, el tiempo pasaba y sai aun demoraba, supongo que Ino una vez más le quita el tiempo; en eso difiero de mis amigos, tener novia no es lo mío, prefiero relaciones pasajeras. Estaba hablando con tranquilidad cuando escucho un barullo, una de esas voces es la de Ino, abrazaba una chica pelirosa, ¿a quién se le ocurre tener el cabello rosa? En fin no importa, lo que sí importa es que dieron unos pasos y la torpe chica tropezó y cayó sobre mí, no se levantó de inmediato se quedó atónita mirándome, al igual que yo al ver esos hermosos ojos jades…

Sakura pov

Había llegado al salón social donde mi amiga Ino y yo quedamos en encontrarnos, ella es muy hermosa, aunque a veces se pasa de impertinente la amo mucho, al igual que hinata que es un amor. Divise a mi querida amiga y la llame, ella salió corriendo donde mí y me abrazo, gritaba muy emocionada por mi llegada. Ambas escogimos estudiar artes plásticas, las artes son lo nuestro. Caminamos unos cuantos pasos mientras hablábamos de la fraternidad a la que nos habíamos unido, pero tropecé con una hendidura que había en el suelo y caí sobre alguien, la vergüenza no me dejo reaccionar enseguida y me bloquee más aun cuando me encontré con la mirada de aquel joven, sus ojos son realmente inquietantes, esa mirada afilada me hizo helar, reaccione moviendo mi cabeza y de un respingo me levante, le pedí disculpas, pero el… ese chico sí que fue grosero

-no deberías disculparte tanto, más bien fíjate por donde caminas, es molesto compartir universidad con gente torpe- me dijo con una mirada muy odiosa

-¿disculpa? Solo fue un accidente- dije algo indignada

-Sasuke tu siempre de grosero- dijo Ino torciéndole los ojos a aquel pelinegro

-tenía que ser amiga tuya, ahora si se completó el pastel, dos molestias juntas- volvió a lanzar veneno aquel

-hola sakurita, no sabía que estudiarías aquí- me saludo Naruto, el novio de mi amiga hinata

- ¿es que tú también la conoces?- pregunto el tal sasuki o sasuko como se llame

- si ella es la amiga de hinata, la chica linda de la que te hable- respondió Naruto, siendo tierno como siempre, ya comprendo porque hinata lo adora

- hola Naruto, que alegría, hinata me dijo que estudiaría contigo, me alegro por los dos- le dije sonriendo e ignorando al antipático de su amigo

- allá viene sai- dijo Sasuke, haciendo que Ino corriera y se lanzara en los brazos de su se unió a la conversación, todos hablaban divertidos mientras que yo y el tal Sasuke sosteníamos una lucha de miradas aversivas.

Narradora

Parece que las cosas no comenzaron bien para este par, pero el destino es caprichoso y les tiene deparados a los dos cosas que no imaginan, todo seguirá un curso imparable, sorprendiendo a más de a uno. Las dos partes por fin se complementaran y cambiaran sus vidas.


	2. Chapter 2

Que mejor que acabar el día de inducciones con una fogata a la luz de la luna, AMBU y SENJU las dos grandes fraternidades de la universidad de la hoja han invitado a sus miembros a una fogata con el fin recibir a los nuevos, otra oportunidad para que Sasuke y sakura se encuentren

Sasuke pov

He pasado mi tarde con un poco de mal humor, aquella mujer es tan desesperante y más desesperante es que sea amiga de mis amigos y que yo nunca haya sabido de ella, es bastante peculiar desde su cabello hasta su forma de ser, espero no represente más molestias para mí, aunque esos ojos… ¿en que pienso? En fin, ya me encuentro instalado en mi habitación con Naruto y otro chico llamado Neji, se ve tranquilo, sería mejor que sai estuviera aquí pero con tal de que Neji no sea molesto no tengo problema, recibí una llamada de mi hermano Itachi diciéndome que no faltara a la fogata, así que no tengo de otra.  
Llame a Naruto y le dije que nos fuéramos, incluso invitamos a Neji pero este no quiso ir, bueno me da igual, nos dirigimos a la fogata y nos encontramos a sai con Ino que estaban sentados en unas gradas

-hola chicos, ¿mucha acción? – dijo Naruto con una mirada socarrona

-Naruto, eso no te incumbe – le dije dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-pues si tenemos más acción que tu pene- le dijo sai en tono de burla, y todos reímos

-sai deja de hablar de mi pene- dijo el rubio con un visible enfado

A pesar de que no me gusta estar entre tanta gente, me gustaba pasar tiempo con mis amigos, olvidaba por unos momentos mis cargas, desde que murió mi madre me he sentido muy solo e intento no apegarme mucho a las personas, no quiero sentir ese terrible sentimiento de tristeza que te da cuando pierdes a alguien, pero mis amigos… ellos sí que valían la pena aunque a veces me saquen de casillas. Disfrutábamos del panorama cuando escucho la voz de la novia de Naruto tartamudeando con timidez como siempre, pero por desgracia llego con la insoportable sakura

- ho..hola chicos- dijo hinata

- mi amor ya llegaste que hermosa estas- dijo Naruto dándole un fuerte abrazo a hinata que la dejo sin aire, pobrecilla

-hola hola que genial es verlos a todos, bueno a casi todos- dijo aquella con una mirada de desdén hacia mi

-lo mismo digo- le respondí con sorna

Sakura pov

Me dirigí con hinata a la fogata de los senjus y ambus, ella afortunadamente le toco con nosotras en la habitación, esto sí que sería divertido, vimos a Ino con sai y Naruto en las gradas desgraciadamente con aquel fulano de Sasuke Uchiha, tenía que ser un Uchiha para ser tan déspota, hinata saludo a todos, y yo al igual aunque intencionalmente dije algún comentario grosero con respecto a Sasuke, el también hizo alguno, es un tonto, la noche pasaba y una buena banda tocaba, todos reíamos menos el trozo de hielo Sasuke, ese sí que es un amargado; anunciaron que los refrigerios estaban listos y que pronto darían el espectáculo de juegos artificiales, todos fueron por su comida menos Sasuke y yo que nos quedamos en las gradas, eso sí que fue raro, debí irme de ahí cuando pude pero una parte de mí no dejo que me levantara del puesto

-entonces sakurilla, ¿ahora si te fijas por donde caminas?- dijo en un mal tono

- no molestes, y supéralo fue un accidente- le conteste

-hmp

-o sea eso ni siquiera es una palabra- volví a responder

- como sea- me dijo  
Quise entablar más conversación con él, después de todo es amigo de mis amigos y donde estemos estará el

-dime Sasuke, ¿que estudiaras?- le pregunte

-administración- respondió secamente

-mmm ya veo- no me sorprendió, después de todo su padre era dueño de numerosos hoteles de 5 estrellas

- ¿y tú?- me pregunto para mi sorpresa, después de todo no es tan desagradable, pensé

- yo estudio artes plásticas- me limite a decir

- no me sorprende, pareces ser ese tipo de persona- me desconcertó ese comentario

-¿Qué tipo de persona?- pregunte inquisitivamente

-no lo sé… eres algo pintoresca- retiro lo dicho si es desagradable

-eres un tonto- me levante muy molesta pero otra vez mis piernas de gelatina me volvieron a traicionar, tropecé y caí nuevamente sobre él, pero esta vez caímos ambos sobre el suelo, yo sobre él y accidentalmente rozamos nuestros labios, me levante de inmediato, no pude evitar sonrojarme y raramente el hombre de hielo se sonrojo un poco, me fui sin decir nada me faltaba poco para correr, qué vergüenza!

Narradora:  
Esa Sakura sí que es un poco torpe, Sasuke había quedado algo perplejo, sai y los demás llegaron y le preguntaron por la peli rosa y él no les dio razones sobre ella, se hizo tarde y cada uno se fue a su habitación a excepción de Sasuke y sakura que cada uno por su lado pensaban en el incidente de hace un momento.

Sakura caminaba y divagaba sobre aquello, no entendía porque la pena ante él, y porque de cierta forma le gusto el roce de los suaves labios de Uchiha, intentaba sacarse de la mente esa estúpida idea y sin querer de tanto caminar fue a dar un lugar muy oscuro donde unos chicos borrachos se le acercaron, le faltaban al respeto con comentarios vulgares y se acercaron a ella con miradas maliciosas y dios sabe con qué intenciones tenían, ella solo daba pasos hacia atrás, estaba realmente asustada era muchos y seguro no podría defenderse, cerró los ojos esperando la calamidad pero escucho esa ronca voz ya conocida por ella

-la tocan y los despellejare a todos- dijo Sasuke interponiéndose delante de sakura

- ¿tu quién eres?- preguntaron aquellos borrachos algo molestos

- soy Sasuke Uchiha y si no quieren que sus padres pierdan su empleo piérdanse de aquí- dijo Sasuke con un tono demandante

- lo sentimos seños Uchiha, nosotros nos vamos- se fueron aquellos y sakura quedo sorprendida

Sakura pov

La situación que viví fue horrible, esos hombres asquerosos, yo tenía miedo, pero para mí fortuna alguien me rescato, me sorprendió aquello realmente pensé que Sasuke me detestaba

-gra-cias… Sasuke… no sé qué me hubiera pasado- le dije tartamudeando aun por mi miedo, unas lágrimas intrusas me invadieron y el al verme así puso su mano en mi hombro

- no fue nada, pero no deberías andar sola por ahí a esta hora, aunque sea la universidad siempre hay peligros, no seas imprudente

-¿Por qué me ayudaste? Pensé que no me pasabas- le pregunte

- yo no te odio ni nada por el estilo, solo que me pareces algo molesta, y aunque todo me de igual detesto que los hombres obliguen a una mujer solo por un poco de placer, eso es asqueroso- dijo el callándome la boca, eso sí que era un hombre de verdad

- de todos modos gracias- el me ofreció un refresco sin abrir que tenía en la mano, parece que no alcanzo a beberlo por lo de ahora, yo lo acepte tenía la garganta hecha un nudo por lo sucedido y nos sentamos

- lo siento por lo de hoy, es que andaba de mal humor, y te he juzgado sin conocerte, así que ¿porque no intentamos conocernos mejor?- me dijo él y yo le sonreí, es que jamás espere que dijera algo así

Sasuke pov

Había salvado a sakura de esa situación, nunca he soportado que maltraten a una mujer, así como mi madre fue maltratada, odio eso, me sentí mal por sakura a pesar de los inconvenientes que tuvimos antes no le deseo el mal ni a ella ni a nadie, así que decidí darme la oportunidad de conocerla mejor para tener una opinión más objetiva

-¿Por qué escogiste artes plásticas?- le pregunte

- me gusta el arte, en esta sociedad en que vivimos es difícil expresarse y el arte me ayuda, así como a muchos a decir lo que sentimos- me contesto, era una agradable respuesta

- ah ya veo- le dije

- ¿y tú porque administración?- me pregunto con interés

-pues porque debo encargarme de los hoteles de mi padre, es algo molesto pero debo hacerlo- le respondí

-comprendo, pero deberías hacer lo que te guste- me contesto, aunque su comentario no me gusto, ella no entendía

-es difícil hacer lo que te gusta teniendo un padre como el mío- le conteste con algo de tristeza aunque no mucha solo un vestigio de ella

-créeme entiendo, mi madre es dueña de Haruno's shop, ella quería que yo heredara su emporio y no me niego hacerlo, pero no puedo dedicarme a ser infeliz todo mi vida, le costó comprenderlo pero no le quedo de otra

- me dijo, me sorprendió de sobremanera, ella me está demostrando ser muy inteligente

- ya veo, con que Haruno's shop, son buenos esos centros comerciales, bastante lujosos, oye sakura ya es tarde te acompañare a tu fraternidad- le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara, su solo contacto me erizo la piel, no sé qué me sucede esta chica, pero ahora me cambio la percepción que tenía sobre ella

- está bien- me dijo y caminamos un rato sin decir nada, llegamos hasta la puerta de SENJU me dijo un adiós bastante amistoso y cuando iba entrar volteo y me regalo una sonrisa y revoloteo su mano despidiéndose, cuando entro no pude evitar embozar una media sonrisa en mi cara, después de todo termino siendo una buena noche

Narradora:  
Ufff las cosas del destino sí que son raras, de estar peleando Sasuke paso a ser un salvador y sakura a ser una roba sonrisas de un cubo de hielo, esto es prometedor, hay que esperar las clases y ver como se desenvuelven, por lo menos ya no se odian ni se miran con desdén, pero ay ay ay! Las cosas de la vida son lunáticas, y el hermoso Sasuke caerá en ese laberinto jade de los ojos de sakura antes de que cante un gallo


	3. Chapter 3

Narradora

La noche termino bien a pesar de todo y sasuke se dirigió a su dormitorio, en el camino se encontró a naruto que ya había dejado a hinata en la fraternidad, por una buena casualidad no se encontró a su amigo antes, iban juntos sin decir nada, el pelinegro es hombre de pocas palabras, entraron a su dormitorio sin tocar, grave error, encontraron un escena un tanto comprometedora en donde Neji se encontraba desnudo y sobre el una linda chica que usaba chonguitos, esta grito alarmada al verlos y neji parecía un tomate, naruto solo puedo articular un lo sentimos e inmediatamente salieron del cuarto, pasaron 10 minutos y la misma chica salió casi corriendo y sin levantar la cabeza y por fin pudieron entrar, ninguno dijo nada pero todos reían por lo bajo, hay que aceptar que la situación era molesta pero a la vez bastante chistosa, se dispusieron a dormir, menos sasuke, el pobre otra vez era preso de insomnio pero al menos en esta ocasión tenia un nombre lindo al cual recordar…. Sakura

Sakura pov

Es una mañana preciosa, me dan muchas ganas de pintar, los cerezos que decoran los jardines están en su esplendor; miro por la ventana disfrutando el paisaje, respiro el aire fresco que proporciona la naturaleza, a pesar que la universidad es bastante lujosa para mi fortuna tiene unas áreas verdes exquisitas. nunca me había levantado tan temprano, esto si que era un logro, me dispuse a bañarme y arreglarme, siempre he sido descomplicada para vestir pero hoy, como artista que soy seguí mis impulsos, hoy quería parar el trafico, no se porque este sentimiento de querer llamar un tanto la atención pero lo seguí, decidí mostrar mis esbeltas piernas con short corto de jean que esta decorado con taches al lado derecho, me puse un suéter tipo blusón color azul plomo y cambie mis viejos converse por unos botines taco alto, además le agregue a mi outfit unas gafas redondas tipo hippie, estas si que iban conmigo, ino me miraba estupefacta y me dio un abrazo, ella como siempre regalando abrazos, y hinata me halagaba, mis amigas son las mejores. Todas hoy nos veíamos de revista y robábamos miradas, hasta que una chica se tropezó conmigo ella si quería matarme con la mirada, una pelirroja acompañada de una castaña.

-fíjate por donde caminas idiota- dijo aquella pelirroja

-disculpa no te vi, además creo que tu fuiste quien tropezó- le conteste

-si claro, otra niñita tonta y mimada- rio al decirme y su amiga también rio  
La ignore preferí dejarlo pasar, aunque por dentro quería darle un empujón, llegamos a las clases y me olvide del mundo, amo estudiar lo que me gusta

Sasuke hist

Comencé el día de mala manera, no dormir ya me estaba haciendo daño; tuve que tomar varios energizantes, y decidí vestirme lo mas sencillo posible, no estaba de humor, una playera blanca, jeans negros y tenis, me dirigí con naruto a la facultad y neji a su clase, nos estábamos llevando bien, no habla y a mi me gusta no hablar. El día paso rápido por fortuna, odio la administración cada clase es una pesadilla, sigo pensando que lo mio es la música, pero bueno el deber es primero así me cueste la felicidad. Nos dirigimos a la cafetería ahí nos encontramos a sai luego neji se nos unió, conversábamos de cosas casuales, cuando de repente mis ojos se abren como nunca y mi boca también, parece que mi cuerpo actúa por si mismo, Sakura entraba con ino y hinata, se veía tan… tan, tan distinta a la de ayer, dios sabia que era linda hay que aceptarlo, pero hoy se ve hermosa, se acercaron a la mesa y se unieron al grupo,

Chicos lindos de Hola-DIJO Ino-con una gran sonrisa

-Hola preciosa- le respondió Sai

-Hola todos- dijo sakura y yo solo estaba ahí sentado con los ojos cerrados, no podía articular palabra

-Chicas que lindas se ven hoy- dijo naruto tomando de la cintura a hinata, la cual se apeno

-Hay que Salir de la rutina de vez en cuando- dijo sakura con aire de superioridad muy fingido y seguido de una risa  
Ya que nadie se había dignado a presentarse con neji yo lo hice- bueno chicos este es neji nuestro compañero de cuarto

Hi-primo-respuesta Hinata  
¿Primo - pregunte Naruto

-Larga historia- contesto neji, se levanto y se despidió y luego se fue, este si que es mas raro que yo

-Chicas que tal si vamos a un bar esta noche, dice que es el mejor de la ciudad, se llama ichiraku-dijo naruto esperando un si por parte de todos, y obvio todos aceptaron menos yo que me quede en silencio

-Vamos tonto, diviértete un rato no te hará mal, quizá se te quite esa cara de hielo que tres siempre- dijo naruto molestándome y haciendo que Sakura soltara una leves risas  
- hmp Esta bien- respondí

Narradora

Llego la noche y todos se dirigían a ichiraku en la camioneta del uchiha por ser esta la mas grande, iban muy alegres, hasta sasuke aunque no lo demostrara, entraron al bar, luces neón giraban y garabateaban las paredes y el suelo, humo leve que ambientaba mas el sitio, la barra era encantadora al igual que el barman, la música retumbaba, era noche de clásicos de la electrónica, todos estaban animosos y mas la pelirosa, le encantaba bailar. Se sentaron en una mesa y la mesera no tardo en llegar, aquella chica quedo embobada con sasuke y fue bastante obvia, pero este la ignoro y pidió una botella del mejor sake de Japón, con los tragos entraban en ambiente y sakura no aguanto las ganas de bailar cuando se escucho i follow rivers de lykke li, se levanto y fue directo a la pista de baile donde se dejo llevar por la música al igual que ino, sasuke y sai Miraban la escena encantados mientras que naruto se encontraba muy acaramelado con hinata, los tragos habían relajado mucho a la pelinegra.

Sasuke hist

Simplemente era un deleite para mis ojos, no imaginaba que esa torpe chica que siempre se la vive en tropiezos y cayendo sobre la gente bailara así, estaba tan concentrado en cada movimiento que ella daba, hasta que vi que me lanzo una mirada lasciva y me llamaba con su dedo, esto si que fue mas raro aun, pero mi razón estaba también algo borracha y solo fui a su encuentro sin chistar; comenzamos a bailar y ella pego su mejilla a la mía mientras bailaba el ritmo de aquella electro, instintivamente cerré los ojos y me deje llevar del momento, oh por dios olía tan bien, ese aroma fresco y floral de su cabellos, me embobo mas aun; para mi desgracia la música paro y el dj comenzó hablar, aunque no le pare, tenia a sakura frente a mi y lo único que hacia mirar sus ojos jades.

Nos sentamos y terminamos de disfrutar el sake, pero al parecer sakura se paso de copas, y tenia un gesto bastante cómico, ofrecí la idea de irnos, ya era tarde, pero naruto dijo que se iba por su lado quien sabe a hacer que, y sai lo mismo, me moleste por eso ya que naruto fue el de la idea en venir aquí, ino me pidió que llevara a la pelirosa a su dormitorio y acepte de verdad ella se veía algo rara, no podía decir que borracha pero si bástate, digamos que… algo ebria, no sabría explicarlo, rogué al cielo que no me detuviera ningún policía puesto que había bebido y si me padre se entera no quiero imaginar el sermón, para mi alivio llegamos sin problemas a la uni y me encamine a dejar a sakura en su dormitorio, ella me invito a pasar, por un momento dude pero de todos modos esta parte nueva e irracional en mi acepto, me invito a sentarme y eso hice ella se coloco a mi lado, pasaron unos minutos mudos y ella los rompió al fin

-Oye sasuke, no pensé que fueras tan divertido- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-Hmp- solo le dije

-Jajaja hmp- rio ella de nuevo, ay ese sake

Algo en ella me desconcierta, no se que es, pero me atrae de sobremanera, la miraba fijamente y ella me correspondía, sentí que yo era un pedazo de hierro que era arrastrado hacia un imán, y si este imán era sakura, lentamente me acerque a su rostro y deposite un beso en sus labios, ella lo acepto, y que bien porque ese beso, fue lo mejor, no se si fueron los tragos pero sakura se monto sobre mi con mucha pasión, si fueron los tragos no hay mas explicación, a pesar de no conocerla se nota a leguas que no es ese tipo de chica, y yo tan canalla que no la pare; los besos seguían y yo quería mas de ella, la tome de su trasero y sus piernas entrelazaron mi cintura, la acosté en la cama, y me tumbe sobre ella, acaricie su cuerpo como si no hubiera mañana, la desvestí mientras ella me regalaba sus tiernos gemidos, ella me desvestía igual y yo suspiraba, los besos se nos volvieron mas intensos y yo me proclame dueño de sus senos, los acariciaba eran firmes, medianos y firmes… perfectos, baja hasta ellos y los bese con delicadeza, pero esos pezones me tentaban, necesitaba invadirlos y así lo hice, sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, toque su intimidad, ella estaba sumida en el placer y eso me hacia sentir victorioso, ella me pidió mas y yo se lo daría, abrí sus piernas y mi miembro roso esa suave y húmeda cavidad, entre lentamente y sentí que algo se rompió, unas lagrimas caían de su rostro, y el mundo se me vino abajo al igual que mi erección, por dios ella era virgen y yo me aproveche de su estado, que vil, tome lo mas preciado para esa chica; ella no me conocía y mañana se levantaría arrepentida, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hice? Ella se quedo dormida, la ebriedad la venció pero seguro recordaría todo mañana, y yo… yo no tendré ojos para mirarla. No tarde en salir de aquella habitación y muy nervioso me fui a la mía a esperar a que sucedía mañana

Narradora

Ay sasuke, ay de ti, las cosas se pusieron color de hormiga a pesar de que la estaban pasando bien, las cosas suelen ser inciertas, pero sasuke es buen muchacho y muy maduro seguro hallara el modo de arreglar la situación, Sakura es buena chica solo falta ver como reacciona ante esto, la vida otra vez los ponía en una situación extremadamente difícil, pero que se puede hacer, la vida es una jugadora empedernida y le gusta apostar a las causas difíciles, sakura y sasuke una vez mas victimas de aquel impredecible destino


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke pov

¿Debería importarme tanto? O sea seamos claros, no la conozco bien, solo sé que es Haruno Sakura, una peli rosa molesta, ojos jade… lindos ojos jade, de personalidad decidida, graciosa, hermosa… ¿hermosa? ¿Pero qué demonios? Sasuke enfócate; no entiendo lo que siento, o tal vez sí, no puedo, simplemente no puedo aprovecharme de la fragilidad de una mujer, eso es inaceptable y deshonroso, soy un Uchiha, esto es una vergüenza. No he podido dormir como cosa rara, no quiero salir de estas cuatro paredes pero debo hacerlo, solo le dejare las cosas claras, le pediré una disculpa y que hagamos de cuenta que nunca paso. Me levante sin muchos ánimos y me aliste de la misma forma, lleve mis gafas oscuras no podía permitirle a nadie verme con ojeras, Naruto y Neji salieron antes que yo, y luego llegue a mi clase, el tiempo se me torno más lente de lo normal

Narradora:

La linda y sonriente Sakura, la que siempre dices buenos días a pesar de su pereza, la que pinta de muchos colores lienzos hermosos, la que plasma alegría en cada una de sus creaciones hoy estaba oscura, si oscura como el mar en una noche sin luna y sin estrellas, sabía que no era culpa de Sasuke y después de todo ella le concedió el permiso de hacerla suya, pero era inevitable estar triste, como el inmundo alcohol podía llevar a una persona a tales cosas, en este caso perder esa primicia que le entregaría al hombre de su sueños, que raro que últimamente en sus sueños aparezca el pelinegro, en fin, no podía evitarlo, ella se sentía realmente mal y aunque el llanto no apareció, todos notaban que no era la misma destellante peli rosa de siempre

Sakura pov

Salí de mi habitación antes que Hinata e Ino y me dirigí a unos de los jardines, el sol estaba implacable pero aun así yo lo veía todo negro, me senté en unas de las bancas a divagar sobre lo de ayer, pensé tanto, hasta el punto de hacer doler mi cabeza, pasaron horas una tras otra, aunque yo no lo notara; una brisa fresca beso mi rostro y con ella un pensamiento lleno de alivio, Porque debería entristecerme? solo fue sexo, ese que todos hacen en algún momento y si lo veo bien no la contare como mi primera vez, mi primera vez será cuando este con quien ame, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y un leve sonrojo apareció al recordar unas cosas de ayer, después de todo no se sintió tan mal. Aún seguía en aquella banca disfrutando de esa brisa calmante pero escuche mi nombre, y era de aquella voz ronca y aterciopelada, el único que podía articular mi nombre de una manera tan novelera

-Sakura… - dijo Sasuke haciéndome voltear el rostro hacia el

-Hola Sasuke, ¿no tienes clases al igual que yo?- le pregunte con una sonrisa que el desconoció

-Ya termine las mías, pero... ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto algo patidifuso

-Pues sí, es un día lindo, no me puedo quejar- dije haciéndome la que no sabía nada

-¿Enserio? ¿Segura que no quieres reprocharme nada?- me pregunto aún más extrañado

-Déjalo así Sasuke, ya paso lo que paso y no es culpa de nadie, no te voy a recriminar- le conteste mirando fijamente un manzano que estaba al frente de ambos

Me alivia gracias Sakura, realmente me sorprende cada vez que respondo a mí mismo de dedicar una sonrisa ... uff estos sonrisita podria Sasuke envían CUALQUIERA Otro planeta

-Bueno- le dije sonriendo para el

Se sentó a mi lado y conversamos de temas triviales, si lo sé, es extraño estar tan tranquilos con lo que paso ayer, pero así soy yo, incapaz de tener rencores y además me tranquilice cuando me prometió que nadie lo sabría. El tiempo pasaba y ahí seguíamos pero recordé que me inscribí en una molesta clase de prerrequisito, música, y le dije que me dirigía hacia el bloque de artes, para mi sorpresa Sasuke me dijo que él iba también a esa clase, este hombre sí que es un enigma

- ¿Tu música? Administración ¿Tú en el estudio - L preguntó

- si música, tu sabes que los prerrequisitos son materias de relleno y además me agrada la música- me respondió sin un vestigio de expresión en su rostro

-sí que eres raro Sasuke, pero es gratificante saber que no eres solo números y cuentas- dije riendo

-hmp, lo ves eres molesta- me dijo con una ceja levantada

-no sea amargado sasuki- dije riendo aún mas

-no me digas sasuki, sakurita- dijo devolviendo el chiste y regalándome una risa, que risa tan retorcida por cierto

-ok! Eso fue raro, da miedo tu risa, pero me gusta, tiene personalidad- y así fuimos en el camino gastándonos bromas y me parecía ameno, la verdad en el poco tiempo que conocía a Sasuke nunca lo había visto así con nadie

Sasuke hist

Era realmente peculiar sentirme tan calmado y tan contradictoriamente turbado al estar con ella, pero igual prefiero ignorar eso, nos dirigimos al salón de música, tiene muchos instrumentos, esto me emociona, después de todo es lo que en verdad me apasiona, pianos, guitarras, saxofón y muchos otros, era como el paraíso musical.

El profesor llego, es un poco molesto, su peinado y cejas enormes son un agente muy distractor, no escuche su nombre y la verdad me da igual saber cuál es, solo quiero aprender, es lo único que me importa; él nos llamó de uno en uno para que demostráramos nuestro talento, yo decidí tocar la guitarra esta vez y vuelve y juegan las miradas coquetas de todas en el salón, ¿es que no se fijan en algo más? La única que disfrutaba de mi música era Sakura, eso me conforto. Llego el momento de Sakura para ver de que estaba hecha, ella me dijo que no tenía tanta práctica en la música pero quise comprobarlo, empezó a tocar el piano y todo alrededor mío desapareció, solo era yo escuchando y ella haciendo música esplendida… ella realmente quiere volverme loco.

La clase termino y se despidió de mi, yo le respondí con un simple aleteo de manos y ella con una gran y arqueada sonrisa.

Narradora

Llego la noche y con ella un frio indescriptible y una peli rosa en una pijama larga estaba en una gran terraza del campus pintando la luna, tarareaba una melodía, la misma que Sasuke toco en la tarde, se sentía mucho mejor, disfrutaba de cada pincelada y aunque era muy tarde no tenía miedo; unos ojos profundos la miraban extasiados, pero más que todo apabullados, ella está ahí en la noche sola, ¿a estas horas? Se preguntaba Sasuke mientras observaba y se acercaba a ella lentamente, lanzo otro sutil Sakura que hizo a aquella chica saltar del asiento

Sasuke, Sakura, nos asustaste en DIJO

-disculpa… ¿pero qué haces aquí?- pregunto el peli negro

-pues es obvio, pintar- respondió con una mirada burlesca

-lo sé- respondió Sasuke con una venita en la frente

-solo disfruto la luna, ella siempre me ha intrigado, como puede ser tan hermosa y misteriosa, tan distante y la vez tan enternecedora, me recuerda a alguien- dijo ella mirando al platinado satélite

-¿a quién te recuerda? Digo si se puede saber- pregunto Sasuke mirándola fijamente

-no te diré- contesto Sakura sacando la lengua y mofándose de Sasuke

-estás loca- dijo rodando los ojos y luego paso a ver su cuadro- me gusta esa pintura

-te la regalo toma- dijo Sakura dándole aquel lienzo

-¿Qué? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?- le preguntaba

-porque si- solo sonrió hacia el

-gracias- se limitó a decir

-te pareces a la luna- dijo la peli rosa dándole un guiño y alejándose corriendo de allí

Sasuke quedo sorprendido pero inmediatamente después no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa, aquella mujer molesta con la que peleo tanto al principio de las clases le estaba robando sentimientos que el mismo no sabía que tenía dentro de sí. Sakura y Sasuke son distintitos como el sol y la luna, es casi imposible que se encuentren pero ellos estaban pasando los límites al hacer ver que podían poco a poco hallarse


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi uchiha

Itachi es un joven de 26 años centrado e inteligente, a simple vista podría ser cualquier otro hombre adinerado, pero ese sería un pensamiento muy escueto, ya que solo ve por los ojos de su hermano menor y por el bien de la humanidad, es un filántropo que ha fundado muchas fundaciones en pro de los necesitados; a pesar de ser un hombre muy guapo no le ha prestado atención al romance, no tiene tiempo ni cabeza para eso, debe cuidar a sasuke y al imperio hotelero que su padre le ha confiado; aunque el uchiha mayor es un buena persona aún le queda mucho para aprender y para eso llegara una adorable mujer que lo conquistara

Narradora:

El tiempo se había vuelto un poco lluvioso y un pelinegro llamado Itachi se encontraba en un café degustando un capuchino moca, esperaba que la lluvia se fuera y leía el periódico para enterarse que pasaba con el mundo, cuando termino dejo el dinero en la mesa y salir tropezó con una pelinegra e hizo que esta tirara sus cafés para llevar en el suelo, la cual lo miro muy molesta

Itachi: disculpe señorita no la había visto

Shizune: si al parecer estas algo ciego

Itachi: lo siento si quiere puedo pagarle su café, fue todo mi culpa

Shizune: descuide no hay problema, solo que esta lluvia daña cualquier humor- dijo ella tomando aire y relajándose

Itachi: ¿Por qué lo dice? La lluvia es bastante refrescante

Shizune: pues no lo es cuando tu coche esta en reparación y se te queda la sombrilla en casa- dijo ella con una mueca de fastidio

Itachi: oh si me permite la puedo acercar a donde va- dijo el ganándose una mirada de desconfianza por parte de la chica- oh no, no, descuide no pretendo hacerle nada, de todos modos se lo debo por el café

Shizune: usted sabe que en estos tiempos poco se debe confiar en los extraños

Itachi: en ese caso… mucho gusto Itachi uchiha- dijo el pelinegro ofreciéndole la mano con una sonrisa

Shizune: mucho gusto, puede llamarme Shizune- respondió aceptando la presentación

Ambos se montaron en el Ferrari de Itachi, y este se dispuso a llevarla a su destino; ¿será que Itachi se sintió inmediatamente atraído por aquella hermosa mujer?

Sakura pov:

Con este frio sí que es difícil levantarse, han pasado semanas y el tiempo no mejora, ino y hinata andan en sus idilios, la lluvia como que es un buen catalizador de parejas. Sasuke y yo hemos mejorado bastante, se puede decir que somos amigos, ha venido uno que otro día mostrarme música, cuando quiere es bastante agradable; no quería aceptarlo pero en realidad me gusta, es un hombre apuesto, quisiera saber más sobre él. Me he ido a la ducha y el agua caliente relaja aún mas mis perezosos músculos, me he vestido con una pijama no pienso salir hoy de aquí, disfrutare este domingo en la cama, enciendo la tv y están pasando grease, otro motivo para no salir.

Escucho unos toques en la puerta y sin inmutarme digo que pase, no es sorpresa ver a sasuke aquí

Sasuke: hola molestia, como dices que pase así como así, si fuera un psicópata- me dijo con una mirada de desaprobación

Sakura: creo que mis ganas de no levantarme pueden más que yo- le respondí aun acostada en la cama, y él se tiro a mi lado

Sasuke: arhhg como detesto esa película, el chico malo y la dulce chica y solo puedo decir… cliché- dijo sasuke inexpresivo como de costumbre

Sakura: ¿pero qué dices uchiha? Es una película, el chico malo necesita de la chica buena

Sasuke: claro que no

Sakura: claro que si

Sasuke: ¿ya desayunaste? Y espero que no sea comida basura

Sakura: aun no lo hago, ¿Por qué? ¿Invitaras?

Sasuke: cámbiate y vamos

Sakura: nee! No quiero… así voy a quedarme solo iré por un buso, ¿te molesta?

Sasuke: ese es tu problema

Sakura: ña ñá ña ñaña ese es tu problema- le respondí mofándome de él y el me lanzo una almohada

Sasuke pov

Salí con Sakura hacia una de las tantas cafeterías de la universidad, está en particular es muy agradable, no va mucha gente, en el camino ella hablaba sin parar, es una parlanchina aunque me gusta escucharla, lleva su pijama puesta y un buso color rosa, haciendo que las chicas cuchicheen por donde ella pasa, esta loca diría cualquiera, pero es Sakura, ella es así

No sentamos en una mesa y me encargue de pedir el desayuno por ella, fruta, pan, jugo de naranja y café, y ella me miro con desagrado

Sasuke: deberías comer mejor

Sakura: pareces mi padre

Sasuke: oh no, dios me libre de eso

Sakura: ja ja ja! El humor negro de uchiha

Sasuke: Sakura la molestia parlanchina que no come como debe y anda en pijamas

Sakura: buuu, déjame comer

Sasuke: hmp

Me sentía a gusto cuando siento de repente un peso en mi espalda, todo el ambiente se daño, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

Karin: sasukito amor, llevas mucho tiempo aquí y no me has ido a saludar

Sasuke: bájate de mi espalda- espete frio

Sakura:¿tu eres la amargada? ¿Ella es tu novia sasuke? – me pregunto Sakura en tono de broma

Karin: ¿tu que haces con sasuke? Chica torpe- dijo Karin con su voz molesta

Sasuke: ella se dio cuenta que eres torpe, molestia

Sakura: uuu este jugo si que esta bueno- dijo ignorando la presencia de Karin y yo le seguí el juego

Sasuke: prueba esta fruta- dije dándole de comer a Sakura y haciendo que Karin diera la espalda y se fuera refunfuñando

Sakura: ¿quien es esa chica chiflada? Es perturbadora

Sasuke: es amiga de mi familia, mi papa quiere que me case con ella- Sakura puso una cara triste que me sorprendió- pero obviamente yo no aceptare nunca

Sakura: ah ya veo, si mejor quizá llegue a violarte o quien sabe, se ve bastante zafada- dijo soltando una carcajada y robándome una leve risa

Terminamos el desayuno y me despedí de ella, debía repasar unas cosas pero le dije que nos viéramos en la tarde y ella acepto; no puedo decir que me estoy enamorando es muy pronto aun, pero hay algo en ella que me llama y que me hace querer estar la mayoría de tiempo a su lado, definitivamente me atrae de sobremanera

Narradora:

El tiempo pasó lentamente para ambos, se puede decir que se estaban volviendo dependientes de su compañía, sasuke había invitado a Sakura a salir por ahí, pero ella tenía un plan escondido, que dejaría a sasuke en una situación inexplicable.

Sakura vestía unos jeans oscuros con una camisilla de encaje blanco que dejaba ver un top con la bandera de estados unidos y unos converse rojos, muy el estilo de ella, por otra parte sasuke tomo la mala decisión de vestir jeans blancos, realmente no sabia a donde se iría con ella

Llegaron a su destino después de una hora de viaje en el auto de Sakura, pararon y sasuke hizo la pregunta esperada

Sasuke: ¿un parque de diversiones? Pero que dices Sakura, ha llovido y odio los parques

Sakura: confía en mi sasuke, no habrá nadie, quien vendría a un parque de diversiones después de una lluvia?

Sasuke: parece que tu si- respondió con sorna

Sakura: deja de ser tan amargado y ven- lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo para después pagar las entradas

Para sorpresa del chico lo estaba pasando bien, ella lo hizo entrar en las atracciones mas arriesgadas pero termino con su pantalón blanco un poco sucio por el barro que salpicaba en uno de los juegos, pero no le importo se había quedado enganchado en la sonrisa alegre de la peli rosa, le recordaba a su madre, este seria uno de los momentos que atesoraría con recelo en su corazón.

Un fuerte chaparron empezó a caer y ambos corrieron a refugiarse en la habitación de los espejos

Sakura: mírate, te ves enano- dijo ella mirando el reflejo del uchiha

Sasuke: y tu te ves gorda

Sakura: hay! – Con una falsa mirada de enojo, un trueno hizo que ella diera un brinco y se abrazara a sasuke- lo siento- e intento separarse, pero este la atrajo mas, no quería soltarla- pero sasuke- dijo ella apenada

Sasuke: solo quédate así, ¿no tienes frio?

Sakura: un poco- dijo mirando fijamente eso profundos orbes del Uchiha

Sasuke: Sakura lo siento

Sakura: ¿Por qué? ¿que hiciste?

Sasuke: por esto que hare- la beso mientras las gotitas que caían de su flequillo negro rodaron por las mejillas apenadas y rojizas de Sakura

Esto no me lo esperaba, parece que sasuke quiere avanzar, ya callo en la red inocente de Haruno, se perdió en su alegría, pero no todo es color rosa, ¿Qué diría el gran Fugaku Uchiha al ver a su hijo sucio de barro, mojado y al lado de una chica de cabello color rosa? Este hombre seria una piedra dentro de los converse de sakura.


End file.
